Silent Hill: The Camera
by AnataWaOtomodac
Summary: A boy is found in the outskirts of Silent Hill and is confined in Alchemilla Hospital, along with a box of photos and a camera. It seems he didn't intend to stay there forever, for he has some deeds to do, before God is born.


========================= Silent Hill: The Camera ========================= Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or Konami or any stuff like that. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
June 29, 1998  
  
[Dr. Kaufmann's note - Alchemilla Hospital]  
  
That patient is very strange. The patient Ryan Canston He sits in the hostpital bed, in room 304 on the third floor, and won't even twitch. I haven't physically seen him blink in two days. And that camera. He won't let go of the camera. What is the deal with that camera. I have had nurses and doctors, in and out of that room, everday for a week now, and he won't give anyone of them that camera. The scar on his left arm won't stop bleeding. Yet, after two years of it bleeding constantly, he still hasn't died. What is keeping that child alive. Something is wrong about this. Very wrong. I can't even get him to speak. Well, that is an exaggeration... I did get him to speak... once. All he said was, "Kamera...Midwich Shoogakkoo,"! That doesn't even make sense. I need that camera.  
  
August 17, 1998  
[Alchemilla Hospital]  
The doctor walked into room 304, to see the patient they had found, dying from starvation on a beach near Silent Hill. She noticed the boy looking at some photographs. Ones that might of been taken with his camera. "Oooh.... may I see?." she asked, knowing his reply. "Uh huh," he said, handing her a whole carboard box of pictures. She was shocked. He hadn't let anyone see any of those pictures for 2 years, and she simply asked. Why hadn't anyone though to ask? Everyone was too trapped in their so called "venality" with Ryan that they thought they could get whatever they wanted. She started looking through the pictures. The first one she looked at was Ryan and another kid, which looked just like him. They seemed to be a set of twins, yet, then again, they looked excactly opposite, as if from two enemy families. The next picture was an exact duplicate, except the background had a rusted, grotesque look to it. The next picture is what some might call a duplicate, but hardly. Ryan's freind was strung on the wall in the back by a noose, and the whole enviroment was drenched in blood. Ryan still stood there though, as if nothing was wrong. The next picture was an excact duplicate of the first one. Nothing wrong with the picture. By now the doctor's eyes were full of worry. She had never seen anything like this... And one question pondered her mind. "Was it a timeline"? She put down the picutres, and immediatly walked out of the room, leaving a shot of medicine behind.  
The doctor was almost running down the hall, when she saw Dr. Kaufmann, his finder, and regular caretaker. She told him about the grotesque images and the noose, and they both started running back to the hospital room. Once the reach the room, Kaufmann opened the door, and the boy was no were; the window was open. The shot, which she left there, was on the ground, the needle broken off, and very possibly used as a lock pick for his escape . Silent Hill was written on the wall in blood, and the camera was gone, though the photos were hidden under his bed, along with a pendant, which once held a small pill inside of it. Dr, Kaufmann new this because he had seen it on the boy before. It seemed the boy only took what was important to him. Inside the carboard box was another box, labeled "Film", which was empty too. This was all happening too fast.  
Ryan fell from the window, landing on Critchon Street, in a dumpster, which led him to be completely fine. The scar on his left arm burned, as it was almost pulling him in a certain direction. As Ryan tried to stand, the ground began to shake. He felt his bony legs began to crack, as he collapsed to his knees, falling out of the dumpster onto the sidewalk. He was immediatly knocked unconciounse. Although he couldn't see, he could feel the hands of Valtiel, pushing him through the depths of this phantasmagoric land, to the home of Pyramid Head. 


End file.
